The Storm!
by housefan1
Summary: Spam! spencer-sam! Sam is a senior in highschool and one night when Carly and her boyfriend Freddie are out on a highschool trip Sam is caught in a bad storm. So she makes it to Carly's where Spencer sees her state and decides to help her. Love takes hand
1. Chapter 1

**REMINDER: THIS IS FOR iCarly FANS THAT LOVE THE PAIRING OF SPAM (SPENCER/SAM)! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR HAVE SOMETHING RUDE TO SAY WELL TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! REMEMBER I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO READ IT! SO RESPECT EVERYONE'S WRITING OPINIONS! OH AND SAM IS 18 AND A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL IN THIS ONE.**

* * *

**THE STORM!--**

**RATED:PG 13 AND LATER R**

**--**

Sam grumbled as she mad her way out of the elevator and to Carly's and Spencer's apartment. She was soaking wet from the storm outside,and at this point she just wanted to get dry and warm.

She gave the door a few good knocks before then wrapping her arms around her thin body to block it form the cold draft of the hallway. She was shaking by the time Spencer answered the door.

"Hey Spence." she replied walking past him and into the living room.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked worriedly as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm...I'm fine. I g..got caught i..in the storm. I'm j..just c..cold." she replied as she shivered on the couch.

"Here let me get you...um something k." he replied looking around his apartment.

Sam just nodded and continued to hold herself and rub her arms to keep warm. Meanwhile Spencer ran to his room and looked through his drawers for something for her to wear for now. He found an old t-shirt of his and some old boxers and a big white pair of winter socks. Running back to Sam, he held out the clothes to her.

"Here, go to the bathroom and dry off and you can change into these."

Sam nodded and grabbed the clothes, "Thanks Spencer." she replied as she made her way quickly to the bathroom.

--

After about 10 minutes of hearing a blow dryer, Spencer sat tiredly at the kitchen counter and stared at his latest sculpture cake invention. He called it "SCULPLICIOUS".

"Thanx Spencer." Sam said as she pulled her hair from the collar of the shirt.

Being pulled from his thoughts he took one last look at the cake and went to glance at Sam. What he saw had stopped him completely, he had to admit she had grown up. Her small body was pratically swallowed by the white t-shirt, and the boxers revealed smooth strong milky white legs. He though all the air had been sucked from the room at just the site of her.

_"Wait, what am I doing, This is Sam, Carly's little friend. Sam the beautiful, and funny...no no no...stop it." he said to himself, beofre shaking his head of all thoughts. Looking away Spencer nodded._

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't your mom pick you up if it was so bad." he asked trying to not watching her retreating back as she bent to grab a soda from the fridge.

Sam sighed as she shut the fridge door, looking down at her soda she replied "Mom and Dad are so busy fighting about the divorce... and besides I'm 18 now, I should take care of myself, like I've always done."

Spencer watched as she shrugged and opened her soda, he felt anger rush through him for the first time in a long time. For a parent to do that to their child, to do that to Sam in fact was just plain cold.

"So, umm new sculpture." she replied her sad face changing to a sincerly excited and interested one.

"Yes, it is and I call it "Sculplicious." " he replied with a huge smile as he held out his hands to it.

Sam giggled and looked over it.

"What's it made out of?"

"I'm glad you asked, this may I say highly composed sculpture is made of cake mix and whipped icing." he replied, smiling as she showed her interest in the sculpture.

"It's great, I am deeply impressed." she replied as she gave him a small hand clap.

Spencer smiled and bowed, suddenly there was a clap of thunder, a streak of lightening and the power was out.

Both Spencer and Sam tried to find their way in the dark. Sam moved around and felt something warm against her she stepped further and realised that warmth was now breathing deep and had a voice.

"Sam?" Spencer asked, his eyes bugged at her closeness.

"Ooop's, sorry Spence." she replied moving away, thankful for the darkness that hid her now bright blush.

"Now let me see...um...ah-ha." suddenly Sam turned to see a small light shine over her.

"I found the flashlight." he replied triumphantly as he then held it in the air.

"Good, now let's find some candles." she replied as she waited for Spencer to walk in front of her.

--

After all the candles were found and lit the two sat in complete silence, neither one sure what to say or do. They just sat there staring out at the storm from the livingroom windows.

"Hey spence?" sam asked looking up at him as he stared out at the bad weather.

"Yeah Sam." he asked as he continued to stare out into the night, too nervous to look at the girl next to him.

"Thanks again for tonight." she replied with a smile before also looking back out at the night.

Spencer finally looked next to him to see her stareing out into the night, he smiled. "No prob."

"What'cha thinkin about." she asked catching his eyes.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, before looking back out the window, "How much I'm gonna miss Carly, Freddie,you." he replied looking back at her when he mentioned her.

Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yeah, I know what you mean. With graduation two days away I been thinking alot too. I mean what will happen to us. Carly's got Freddie. Poor girl." she stopped with a smile as Spencer chuckled. "They both are going to California for college, and me...I'll be here alone." she replied looking down at her hands

Spencer watched the young woman in front of him, he was in awe at her beauty as the rain hit the window. "I'm here Sam." he replied patting her hand.

Sam looked up and smiled at the now smiling Spencer.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." she replied patting his hand back

The two continued to watch the storm in perfect silence but both deep in thoughts about the other.

--

**THANKS FOR READING! CHAPTER TWO WILL BE OUT SOON! I NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT ALOT!!**

--


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STORM! CH 2**

As the storm raged on outside, it also continued inside of the minds of both Spencer and Sam. The tension in the room was as solid as a rock, though neither would acknowledge the fact, instead they watched the storm.

Sam being Sam finally had enough of the current solemn situation, so being who she is she took the reigns and took control.

"Hey Spence, wanna pay a game or somethin." she replied standing from her spot by the window.

Spencer started by the sudden noise lifted his brow, "huh?"

Sam playfully rolled her eyes and walked to the table in the living room. "A game, like scrabble, monopoly hell clue, just something to keep my ADD brain from shutting down." she replied reaching under the table for the games.

"Oh, ok sure, how about we play monopoly." he replied with a smile as he walked over to where she was.

"Your on." she replied with a smile of her own as she set the game on the wooden table.

"Just to warn you, I am the king of the monopoly board little girl." he replied as he made a pose as a champion.

He was rewarded with a small laugh, which made him smile brightly at the sound.

"Listen, little boy..." she said putting emphasis on little boy. "If the scary German lunch lady downtown can't scare me then neither can you." she replied with a smirk and a lifted brow.

Spence lifted his brow and picked his game piece, "Then lets start, shall we."

2 hours later...

"OK can you count?" replied Sam holding up the bills in her hand.

"What?"

"You landed on my space." she replied pointing at her orange space.

"OK, and I paid you for it." he asked confused.

"No, you paid the minimum, you have to pay me for landing on it while it has a hotel on it." she argued holding up the red piece.

Spence hung his head and sighed. "Oh, come on I only have 20 left." he replied sadly.

Sam smiled brightly and leaned across the table, her face mere inches from Spencer's.

Spencer swallowed deeply as he felt her warm breathe inches from his lips, he knew he should pull away. Yet, he couldn't, he only wanted to feel her closeness as her eyes bore into his.

"I guess I win." she said softly staring into his eyes.

Spencer nodded lightly. "I guess you do."

Sam felt her stomach flip, and her lips dry. She had wanted this for so long and now was her opportunity, they were alone, the only light was from the many candles they had lite, and it was now or never.

Licking her lips, she leaned in closer to his lips. She lightly pressed her lips to his for a good minute before pulling slowly back, looking in his eyes she could see he shock and yet the desire in his eyes.

"W-what was that for?" he stuttered taking a deep breathe.

"To collect my winnings." she replied with a small smile.

Spencer felt his heart rate increase and the front of his pants, freaking out he stood quickly from the table and walked to the kitchen. "I'm gonna turn up the heat, it's getting cold." he called out as he made his way to the thermostat.

Sam stood slowly as she felt the tears fill her eyes, the rejection hit her soft heart with blunt force, she shakily made her way up the stairs and to the iCarly studio. Not knowing why she wanted to be there, she just knew she couldn't stand to be near him.

Spencer stood the kitchen sink and hung his head, he felt like a coward, worse like a fool, he had the girl of his dreams sitting there wanting him and yet he ran off like a coward. Replaying what he did in his mind made him hate himself, he then remembered he left her by herself in the living room, just sitting there wondering what she did wrong. Scared by this he walked back in the living room to find it empty.

"Sam..." he said walking further into the living room, "Sam.." he said louder walking into his room only to find it dark and empty. "Sam!" he screamed running up the stairs, praying to god she was up there and not outside trying to walk home in this storm.

He walked to the bathroom upstairs and went to knock, but was topped when he heard crying coming from the iCarly studio. He walked slowly to the studio door and opened it, the site before him broke his heart, Sam was balled up on a huge bin bag chair crying. Quickly he ran to her aid, and dropped to his knees taking her into his arms.

Holding her close to his chest he shut his eyes tight and thanked god she wasn't gone. He let one hand run up and down her back to soothe her as she cried in his chest.

She pulled away minutes later when her tears subsided, wiping her eyes she stared down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, I...I thought that maybe...I don't know." she replied frustrated as she looked up at the ceiling.

"No, I'm...I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't mean to run away like that it's just..."

"No I get it." she interrupted as her eyes met his. "We're friends and that's it, I get it Spence." she replied with a sad smile.

Spence shook his head, and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers, she moaned as he pulled her into him. He took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth slowly to meet hers. Their tongues both meet and fought for dominance. They stayed like this for a while before finally the need for oxygen was too great. Pulling away slowly, Spencer smiled.

"I never kissed a friend like that before." her replied.

Sam smiled and nodded her head. Their mouths and tongues meet again in a sensual heated kiss, Sam ran her hands through his hair as Spencer ran his hands over her sides.

Sam pulled away and stood walking to the doorway of the studio.

"Sam?" Spencer replied standing quickly.

Sam turned and with a nervous smile she grabbed his larger hand into her smaller one and kissed him again on the lips lightly.

She led him down the stairs and towards Spencer's bed room, Spencer stopped her at the entrance to his bedroom and placed his hand on her delicate cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked lightly.

Sam smiled and shook her head yes. "I've waited for this for too long Spence." she replied standing on her tip toes she kissed him again lightly on the lips and then turned and opened the door to his room.

**TBC... OK ****I BEEN GONE TO LONG BECAUSE MY LAPTOP'S KEYBOARD GOT MESSED UP. BUT I AM BACK AND YOU WILL NEVER WAIT THAT LONG AGAIN I PROMISE. SO PLEASE REVIEW !!**


End file.
